Xiaolin Navis
by Jenrya282
Summary: Rockman EXE Xiaolin Showdown crossover! Netto and Meiru never knew they had elements as powers until they met a monk. Now, they start a brand new journey to collect mystical items called Shen Gong Wu's. They meet new Dragons and new evil!
1. Chapter 1

Xiaolin Navis

Chapter 1

**Jenrya282: So the results say I'm going to write the crossover between Xiaolin Showdown and Rockman. This might sound strange but I'm not making them work in Master Fung's temple, they would be in another temple. Oh, and I'm going to use their Japanese name. Okay, now onto the story!**

"Netto, please sit down. We have something to tell you." Dr. Hikari said while sitting on the couch with Haruka, holding a white piece of paper.

"Mama, Papa, what do you want to talk?" Netto asked and sat on the couch beside them. He was curious at what his parents wanted to tell him.

"Well, your mother didn't want you to know this until you get bigger but we just received a letter yesterday and it was urgent that we tell you." Dr. Hikari said. "You're going to China Netto."

"China!" Netto yelled surprised. Rockman gasped at the news.

"Yes Netto, I think we have to tell you now." Haruka said looking down at her hands. "Netto, your grandfather had an element as powers but he never went to study on how to use them. But now, you have to go. You have to go to China to study your element. I'm sorry Netto; we're sending you to China."

"But mama, I'll be missing school and away from my friends." Netto whined.

"Don't worry Netto, you'll be fine. But we have no choice, you're going to China." Dr. Hikari said.

Netto sighed in defeat and nodded. He went upstairs and started packing his things.

"Netto, are you really going?" Rockman asked him.

"Yes, like mama and papa said, I have to." Netto replied and went to the closet to grab his clothes.

"Netto, what about the others?" Rockman asked. "Wouldn't they get worried?"

"Of course Rockman but like I said before, mama and papa said I have no choice, I have to go." replied. "Hey Rockman, do you mind send an email to the others?"

"Of course Netto, I'm on my way." and Rockman went to the net.

"Man, I don't believe this, I can't choose if I want to go or not." Netto mumbled and continued packing.

**In the Net**

Rockman walked to Meiru's homepage first. When he got in, he saw Roll sitting on the ground and petting Rush. To Rockman, it looked like she was deep in thoughts.

"Hey Roll." Rockman cried and went beside Roll. Roll turned to Rockman and smiled.

"Hi Rockman." Roll quietly said.

"Roll, what's wrong?" Rockman asked her.

"Oh, I just got news that Meiru is going somewhere tomorrow." Roll said with disappointment.

"Tomorrow, but Netto is leaving tomorrow too." Rockman thought.

"Do you know where she's going?" Rockman asked.

"Nope, all she told me was going to a temple. She's busy packing up right now." Roll replied. "I just don't get it; all of a sudden she gets a letter telling her to go somewhere. Ms. Mari already knows so she's not worried about homework. I just don't know what's going on!"

"Calm down Roll, anyways, I'm here to drop of an email for Meiru, Netto wants to tell everybody before he leaves tomorrow." Rockman said.

"What! He's leaving too?" Roll cried.

"Yeah, it was strange and his parents said it's urgent that he goes." Rockman said and gave the email to her.

"Meiru, you have an email from Netto." Roll called to Meiru. Meiru's face appeared beside Roll while she opened the email.

"Hey, it says Netto is going to China tomorrow." Roll said.

"China? But..." before Meiru could ask Rockman anything, he went back to the net and out of her homepage.

"Darn, Rockman left." Meiru said. "I wonder if I'll see Netto tomorrow." Meiru thought.

"So Meiru, what do we do?" Roll asked her. "Should we reply?"

"It's okay, you don't have to reply." Meiru said and went to bed.

"Alright, goodnight Meiru." Roll said and went to sleep mode.

"Night Roll." Meiru replied and went to sleep.

**Back in the Net**

After Rockman finished delivering the emails to the others, he returned back to Netto's homepage and saw that Netto was fast asleep. Rockman giggled at the sight and turned himself to sleep mode.

"Good night Netto." he whispered.

**Next Morning**

"Netto, wake up!"

Netto groaned as he slid out of bed.

"Netto, hurry up, they will be here soon." Haruka's voice called from downstairs.

"Okay, I'm up!" Netto cried back and turned Rockman out of sleep mode.

"Good morning Netto." Rockman said in a cheery tone. "You're going to China today."

"Yeah, I know." Netto grumbled and changed and walked to the washroom. After going to the washroom, Netto grabbed the PET and went downstairs.

"Morning mama, papa." Netto said.

"Good morning Netto." Haruka and Dr. Hikari replied. "Are you ready?"

Netto nodded and ate his pancakes silently. This worried Rockman a lot.

"Netto, what's wrong with you?" Rockman thought.

After eating, Netto waited for the person that was suppose to come to pick him up. He walked around the house until there was a knock on the door. Dr. Hikari quickly walked to the door and opened it. There was a bit of mumbling until he finally turned around.

"Netto, grab your things, you're going now." Netto took his things and went out. He was looking at a very tall man. He had beads from his top left shoulders to his waist. He was wearing brown clothing and pants. He was muscular and looked very friendly.

"Ah, you must be Netto Hikari." the man said. "I am Master Monk Guan; I will be your teacher to master your element."

"Great, a teacher, and I thought I was out of school." Netto thought.

"Yep, that's me. So where's our plane to China?" Netto asked. Master Monk Guan took Netto's things and he followed him. To his surprise, there's a big blue dragon with silver wings. On top of it, there were two kids, one with messy, dark brown hair boy and a red hair girl.

"Meiru!" Netto quickly cried.

Meiru looked away from the dragon and looked at Netto's face. "Glad to see someone who I know." she replied.

"So you know her Netto?" Master Monk Guan asked.

"Yes, she's my next door neighbor." Netto quickly replied.

"I see, well, I want you to meet Sapphire. He is our transportation to China. The boy behind Meiru is Kiyo, he's from Hong Kong." Master Monk Guan said.

Netto bowed to Kiyo, a sign as hello. He gave Netto a thumbs up and told him to get on. Netto got on Sapphire, the feeling was just uneasy for him. Rockman is in his PET; Master Monk Guan said he could bring him along, as long as he doesn't cause trouble. Netto gave my parents a wave goodbye and we left for the skies.

"Please keep your hands and legs tight around me so you don't fall." Sapphire suddenly said. Netto gasped in surprise and Meiru and Kiyo giggled. He flush in embarrassment.

"Kiyo, you are the Dragon of Earth, Meiru, you are the Dragon of Fire and Netto, and you are the Dragon of Wind." Master Monk Guan said. "There is one more dragon back in the temple; he is the Dragon of Water."

They awed at the information and started to talk about their elements. Through the mountains and clouds, they finally reached the temple of Master Monk Guan.

"Welcome to my temple." Master Monk Guan said and went to a lot of monks and bowed. "Please take our guests belongings to their rooms."

After the monks took their things, Master Monk Guan let them to a room full of food on a large table.

"Today is your rest day, you will rest and we'll start training tomorrow." he said. "Please allow me to introduce to you Hikaru. He is the dragon of water." A boy taller then Netto with brown hair came behind him and waved hi to them. They waved back and they got together and ate.

"I wonder how my good friend Master Fung is doing with his group of Dragons." Master Monk Guan thought and left the room where the munching kids are busy eating.

**Jenrya282: Please tell me how it's going right now, I'm really worried that it won't turn out good but I'll hear from you readers. Well, this chapter might be short and boring but it's going to get better so hang in there. But for now, Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

Xiaolin Navis

Chapter 2

**Jenrya282: Once again, I'm really sorry for the late update, I know in my profile that I said this was on hold, but finally I got the urge to continue it because I have a really bad writer's block on my two other stories, well, just one but didn't want to update it yet. So anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The night stars sparkled in the black night; the time was about 4 am in the morning, the new Xiaolin apprentices were sleeping quietly…well, except Netto's loud snoring but that didn't bother anybody. The night was quiet until…

"WAKE UP, ALL OF YOU!" and a loud gong were rung in their rooms. The lights opened in all the apprentices' rooms and their groaning was heard from their dorms.

"YOU HAVE 2 MINUTES TO GET READY FOR TRAINING, MAKE IT QUICK!" The apprentices heard Master Monk Guan's yell and quickly got out of bed. Some rushed to the bathroom and ended up knocking into each other while some quickly changed to their new robes. After they were done, they ran out to the training ground and lined up by their height. Master Monk Guan walked to them and looked at them for inspection, Hikaru, Meiru and Kiyo. Everything was quiet and all the apprentices gulped.

"WHERE IS HIKARI?" Master Monk Guan yelled.

The apprentices all jumped up and stood up straight.

"He must be still sleeping." Meiru said nervously.

"I DO NOT TOLERATE SLACKERS! HIKARU, GO GET HIKARI OUT HERE!" Master Monk Guan yelled. Hikaru nodded and ran into the temple in super speed. He ran to Netto's room and heard his navi still calling him to wake up. He was about to go in and wake Netto up but something else got him up.

"NETTO, GET UP! YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Hikaru covered his ears and Rockman's yell was heard outside of the temple. Master Monk Guan looked at Meiru and Kiyo and both of them smiled nervously.

Hikaru looked in Netto's room and saw Netto jump up like a kangaroo and saw him running around the room, putting on his robe and rushing to the bathroom. Hikaru shrugged and went back out to Master Monk Guan and the others.

"Don't worry Master, he's up." Hikaru said to him.

A minute passed and they saw Netto lined up between Hikaru and Meiru.

"Now, since Hikari is here, let us begin. I am fierce and rough and kind, don't let that get to you, I will make you strong." Master Monk Guan said. "All I ask you is to pay attention and work hard. Now, we will start with a 400 meter run, let's go."

Master Monk Guan started to run out of the temple grounds and the others followed him, Netto behind all of them. About 30 minutes passed, Master Monk Guan returned to the temple with the apprentices, with Netto not far behind.

"Now, we will start with the basic." Master Monk Guan said and clapped his hands. The plain ground opened up and out came bamboo sticks in the middle. "We will start with balancing, each of you, on a stick."

They did as they were instructed and Master Monk Guan was on one. "Balance is important in your Showdowns for Shen Gong Wu's, but I won't go into that yet. You will have to balance with one leg."

Master Monk Guan lifted up one of his legs and put them to the side. "You will stand like this." All of them did that, and Netto ended up falling first.

"Hikari, get up, you will try again until you get it!" Master Monk Guan yelled and Netto grumbled. Master Monk Guan heard that and Netto covered up his mouth.

"Hikari, get down and give me 20!" Master Monk Guan cried and Netto got to his legs.

"1, 2, 3, 4…" Netto said.

"No, it's 1-1, 1-2. 1-3…" Master Monk Guan explained.

"But…"

"No Buts, now drop down and give me 20!" Master Monk Guan yelled and Netto to his legs.

"1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4. 1-5…" and Netto continued while the others balanced on bamboo sticks. After Netto finished doing his push ups, Master Monk Guan got on the floor and the others followed.

"You all will have your breakfast, then you will began training again after that." Master Monk Guan said and they followed him in the temple. Meiru went beside the angry Netto and looked at him.

"Netto, are you alright?" Meiru asked him.

"I'm fine, why did I have to be chosen for this torture. Maybe papa and mama wanted me to go." Netto grumbled.

"No, it's because our ancestors had these elements that we have to continue it." Meiru said. "Anyways, you're away from homework."

Netto look softened and looked at Meiru. "Thanks, I'm glad you came."

Meiru smiled and they got to the dining table, there laid food from before.

"Eat and sleep my kind of training." Netto said and went to the table with the others. They chatted with each other while Rockman and Roll's PET were beside their netops. After an hour of eating, Master Monk Guan came in and looked at them.

"I'm glad you liked the meal." He said to them. "NOW GET OUT AND START BALANCING!"

They all jumped and rushed out and went on the bamboo sticks again.

"Aww, I wish he let us rest first after eating, he's gonna give me a cramp." Kiyo said.

"At least we have a decent meal." Meiru said.

"And Hikaru is asleep on his stick." Netto said.

They all looked at Hikaru and saw him sleeping in a meditate stance. He wasn't snoring and this surprised the others.

"Is he always this quiet?" Netto asked Master Monk Guan when he came out.

Master Monk Guan nodded and looked at them. "Your elements matches with your personality, Hikaru, calm as the sea, Netto, wild like the wind, Meiru, full of determination like the fire and Kiyo, strong as the Earth itself."

They all understood and then Sapphire came in holding a scroll.

"Kids, we have our very first Shen Gong Wu."

They all jumped down and landed on their feet and went to Sapphire. Sapphire opened the scroll and they looked at it.

"The Shen Gong Wu is called the Atlas; it allows the user to use an ice/wind tornado at their opponent." Sapphire explained.

"What's a Shen Gong Wu?" Kiyo asked.

"Sapphire will explain along the way, you must hurry and get it before they Heylin does." Master Monk Guan said and the others nodded and went on the enlarged Sapphire.

"One more thing, who are they Heylin?" Netto asked.

"Like I said, Sapphire will explain things along the way." Said a very annoyed Master Monk Guan. Sapphire left to the skies and went away from the temple.

"So, like Master Monk Guan said, I will explain things for you. One: a Shen Gong Wu is mystical objects that you can wager in Showdowns. What are showdowns? They're competitions between two groups, the Heylins and the Xiaolins. We are the Xiaolins, the good guys while the bad guys are the Heylins. During Showdowns, you will rely on your martial art skills to fight them. Depending on who challenged the person, they get to pick the challenge." Sapphire explained.

"So where are they?" Netto asked.

"Years ago, a Xiaolin Monk called Grand Master Dashi hid these mystical objects so the Heylin couldn't find them. I can sense where the Wu are so you don't need to panic. Now, you must find them. And our place is the sandy area of Egypt." Sapphire said and landed on the sandy area.

"Why does it have to be here?" Kiyo asked, wiping off his sweat with his arm.

"That's where he hid it, it's where we'll find it, no come on, I sense the Wu somewhere around there." Sapphire said and led the way. It seems like they walked for hours in this hot desert but they never gave up. They soon reached a nearby pyramid with two others beside it.

"It's in there." Sapphire said. Hikaru nodded to the others and went in with him in lead. They went through passages and up stairs until they reached the pharaoh's tomb.

"I don't like the look of this, this place reminds me of the building where we saw Mistman." Meiru whispered to Netto. Netto nodded and looked ahead to see a blocked wall and some puzzles on the side.

"What now? We met a dead end, and there's a puzzle we have to solve, let's go back." Netto said.

"No way, the Shen Gong Wu is just on the other side of this wall." Sapphire said. Netto groaned and looked at the puzzle.

"This is going to take forever." Netto started to put the pieces together but they didn't fit.

"Here, let me do this." Kiyo said and took the pieces of the puzzle and in a flash, finished it. The puzzle's shape was a triangle, a pyramid shape. On the wall, there was that same exact shape on it so he took the puzzle and placed it on the wall. The wall moved to its side and opened a way for them.

"Let's go, the Wu waits." Kiyo said and went through. The others followed him and about a couple of minutes, they met another wall.

"Just great, what is it this time?" Netto asked and looked at the wall. There was a sheet of paper beside the wall and Meiru lifted it up.

"Looks like old ancient writing, let me see."

"You know how to read it?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe, I was the best on ancient studies." Meiru said. About minutes passed, Meiru took the sheet up and went up to the wall. Using her finger, she pointed the wall in a pattern, north, south, northeast, south and east. The wall moved to itsside and cleared the way for them.

"Got it, these must be tests for us put up by Grand Master Dashi." Meiru said.

"Then we must hurry and pass this test." Hikaru said and ran up ahead of the others. When Hikaru took a step in the next room, an arrow from the side came out and missed Hikaru by an inch.

"Careful, this place is full of traps." Kiyo explained and Hikaru took a step back.

"I guess we need skills here, not brains." Netto said and took a step in the room. When an arrow came out, he quickly jumped to his right and missed the arrow. He landed on the ground and another arrow shot out. He once again jumped, but to his front and missed the arrow. He landed again and another arrow came out, but before he could move out of the way, the floor below him collapsed and the arrow pierced through his side. He used his left hand to grab the edge of the hole and was hanging there.

"Netto!" Meiru cried, worried for her childhood friend.

Netto hissed in pain but quickly lifted him out of the hole and continued to go through this area. This carried on until he reached the end of the room with an arrow in his side. He pulled the arrow out of his body and waved to the others.

"Just take the steps I took and the arrows won't attack you." Netto cried from the other side and the others took his steps. The steps where the arrows were already shot, they carefully walked on them; the giant hole in the middle was in their way so they had to jump. One by one, they reached to the other side. When they got there, they saw Netto holding his side and blood was flowing out.

"Netto, are you okay?" Kiyo asked him.

Netto hissed in pain and nodded. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

They nodded and Kiyo and Hikaru walked ahead with Meiru and Netto not far behind.

"Netto is really lucky, being pierced on the side; he should have died by now." Hikaru said.

"Well, he is lucky, but we have to tend his injury quickly or he will die." Kiyo replied and they reached the last room. On the other side, they saw a green and blue object on the other side.

"There it is, the Atlas." Hikaru cried to the others. When he turned around, he saw Netto barely standing and saw that he was gasping for breath hard.

"We have to hurry, or Netto will never survive." Hikaru thought and went to the Atlas. When he placed his hand on it, it glow a sudden golden light.

"Thanks for helping me get pass this place losers."

The all looked up and saw a boy with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black robe and had loose brown and yellow clothing above his robe. He was wearing black pants and was sitting on a grey cloud.

"Xiaolin loser, I am Yuki and my master said I need to challenge you so I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Yuki said.

"Alright Yuki, I, Hikaru will accept your challenge." Hikaru replied and looked back at Netto. "I better hurry…" Hikaru thought and looked back at Yuki.

"The game is a race to the top of the pyramid, whoever can get to the Atlas first wins." Yuki said. "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The inside of the pyramid change and both Yuki and Hikaru were beside each other. Sapphire was in between both of them and he had his arms up.

"Gong Yi Tenpai!" Sapphire cried and the others looked at him. "That means go idiots."

Both Yuki and Hikaru ran towards the Atlas. Each of them with a goal, Yuki wants to win for his master while Hikaru have to win, to save a friend.

**Jenrya282: Okay, so the ending was a bit corny but I'm still working on it, if you want to see what happens next, then review and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review, all is welcome, Ciao!**


End file.
